clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Tremaine Huntington III
Lady Tremaine was the wife of J Huntington III and the step-mother of his kids. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Lady Tremaine is the stepmother of the 7 dwarfs. When Snow called J, telling him how wonderful doc was and how she helped out around the house. when J told Lady Tremaine, she asks if doc could stay with them as it sounded to her like free labour. Lady Tramaine poisoned J, which killed him so she would have the house and control what happens in the house, especially with her step-daughter Cinderella. After the death of J, Lady Tramaine treated Cinderella extremely poorly and wouldn't let her do anything other than tidy the house, do the laundry and cook the meals. She even didn't let Cinderella attend school until she had done all her chores, which resulted in Cinderella being 4 hours late on her first day at school. Lady Tramaine also showed to not to get along with her daughter Drizella as they would contently fight or try to steal each others money. Things got worse for the two to the point where they despise each other. In the following episode, Lady Tramaine went on a date with Dustin Brooke, who she already had romance from and wanted to take his money. She managed to make him leave his wife and child with no money, but she then killed him with a poisoned kiss after she proposed to him. In episode 4, Lady Tramaine was coming to the end of her life as it was revealed she only had maximum a week left of her life or less. Lady Tramaine later spotted Cinderella out near the maze with a prince so decided to sneak near them to get closer to them and came up with a plan to make sure Cinderella doesn't have any more dates with Prince Alexander. In the following episode, Lady Tramaine forced her daughter Drizella to marry Prince Alexander to upset Cinderella and to make sure nothing happens between them now that Alexander was married. She also told her other daughter Anastasia that she must marry a prince too and not be with baker Grumpy, much to the disappointment of Anastasia. In episode 6, Lady Tramaine was coming to the end of her life, having lived for 194 days. She was unaware that Drizella was pregnant and later had a son - who was not the child to her husband Prince Alexander. Near the end of the episode, the bar for Lady Tramaine's life was glowing, meaning she only had a max of 3 days left. In the final 2 days left of her life, Lady Tramaine went on a date with celebrity Thorne Bailey and they became a couple after she convinced him to leave his spouse. He did so and moved into the house, leaving his family with $1 after Lady Tramaine took over $49,000. Now not needing Thorne, Lady Tramaine got him to feed the pet sharks knowing this would eventually kill him. After Thorne's death, Lady Tramaine was left with all the money and was planning on giving Cinderella the same fate that Thorne got, but this didn't happen as Lady Tramaine died from old age a couple of hours later, leaving Cinderella the chateau and giving her the freedom to live the life of a true princess. Trivia *Lady Tremaine is J Huntington III's wife. **They married not too long after his 7 kids with Snow White were born. *She is the step-mother to the 7 dwarfs. *She said she liked the idea of Doc (Cinderella) to be free labour for the house; meaning for her to do all the cooking, cleaning and washing. *It was shown in episode 4 that Lady Tramaine was coming to the end of her life with only a few days left, with the maximum of a week. *She has killed all of her partners. *She is now Cinderella's evil step-mother. *Although Lady Tramaine doesn't really get along with her daughters, she spoils them compared to Cinderella, who is treated as their slave. **However, Lady Tramaine often argues with her daughters and they try to steal each others money. *Even if Lady Tramaine doesn't get along well with her daughters, she gets along better with Anastasia and now despises Drizella. *She has killed both J Huntington and her fiance Dustin Brooke, both for money. *She forced her daughter's to marry princes, which led to Drizella marrying Prince Alexander, but Anastasia refuses to marry royalty. *As of episode 6, Lady Tramaine only had max about 3 days left of her life. **She died in episode 8. *She brought sharks to kill her boyfriend Thorne Bailey after she got all his money. *She tried to steal Prince Alexander's money. Category:EA Townies Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evil Sims Category:Elders Category:Stepmum Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Dead Characters